Mimic
III}} A mimic is an enemy in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. This monster can sometimes be found disguised when opening a chest, or can be found in the wild. Characteristics Essentially, mimics are advanced forms of canniboxes. Where the lesser form typically uses desperate attacks, the mimic will cast sudden-death spells in an effort to outright kill a party member, though it normally only has enough MP to perform the spell once. Usually lying in wait under the guise of a normal treasure chest, some installments of the series have had mimics as random encounter monsters. (With the exception of Dragon Quest VIII's 3DS remake) Main game appearances Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} The mimic can be found in various treasure chests around the world and the Malign Shrine. The mimic has a rare chance of dropping a Mimic Heart, which allows a party member to become a mimic if it is taken to the Alltrades Abbey. Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal Vicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Mimics may appear in the more advanced worlds, either disguised as a chest on the field or hiding amongst other chests, and possibly other mimics, in treasure rooms. A mimic can be bred by using a material pedigree and a box slime mate. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Randomly appearing chests in dungeons will often turn out to be mimics. The material and box slime pairing still applies when breeding for one. ''Joker Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Fushigi no Dungeon The Last Hope Rocket Slime Mimics are among the ranks of the platiosi in the Plob, appearing in numerous stages as standard chests until approached. They can provide interesting roles in tank battles by either fetching ammo for the player or infiltrating the enemy tank to rattle the enemy by imitating a chest. Battle Road Victory The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' Other languages Related monsters *Box of tricks *Cannibox *Christmas cannibox *Coffer of death *Golden box *Lucky lurker *Mega mimic *Pandora's box See also Mimic (Vocation) Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Graveyard monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters